Link x Navi Legend of zelda
by skyarmors
Summary: Link has defeated Ganon and can go back to his normal life. But can Navi tell Link how she feels. Join Navi and Link as they go through a new journey they have never experienced before, one of love.
1. A day to remember

**Hi I do not own any rights to the legend of Zelda series nor do I have any relation to Nintendo yeah you know the drill well please enjoy and review or don't**

* * *

"Take that Ganon"! Link said. He was tired from the battle but still happy that it was finally over. "Is he g…gone?" Navi squeaked from under Link's hat. "Yes Navi but I couldn't have done it without you. You were a great help!" Navi blushed when Link said that. She had had a crush on him ever since she had woken him up on that fateful day. The day this adventure started. She remembered it very clearly.

 _(Flashback)_

She had been having these nightmares for a couple nights though she couldn't tell what they were about. She would always start off in an empty plain, a void, so to say. Then, after she was there for a while, things started to take shape and something that looked like a castle loomed in the distance. She didn't know if it was a castle or not though because she had only heard of such things in fairy tales.

A bridge formed and it started coming down. Two horses came out and ran off. That wasn't the part that scared her, though. It was when the second horse stopped and looked down at her and a mysterious companion she had. She looked into those glowing eyes that seemed so foul and full of anger that even the bravest warrior would think twice about challenging. She was scared for her life.

Her mysterious companion only took a step back. He had fierce determination in his eyes. Somehow, when she saw that look, she knew she was going to be alright. He always said one thing before the dream ended though:

"I'll never let you get Zelda! You will never harm any of my friends Ganondorf!"

That name alone gave her chills. She would then wake up in a cold sweat until she remembered she was in the forest. She didn't understand why this scared her so much because that place couldn't exist anywhere in the forest. Everyone knew that nothing existed outside the forest but an empty plain and any tales about life outside the forest were just that, fairy tales.

One night her dream went further, even if only by a little. This time, Ganondorf hit the mysterious boy with an unexplainable beam of energy. She didn't know why she cared but when he was hit, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! But this time, she didn't wake herself up. She awoke to the Great Deku Tree calling her.

"Navi, it is time for thou to go to the child of destiny to fulfill the job of guardian fairy."

Navi suddenly forgot her strange nighttime dreams for this was ironically her lifelong dream come true! She was finally going to fulfill her duty as a guardian!

"Thou must go to the house raised above all others to find the child of destiny."

A very excited Navi flew through kokiri village and arrived at the highest house in the village.. She walked in and almost screamed in horror. It was the child from her dreams, the one who always stood up to Ganondorf. She realized that the mysterious companion from her dreams was the one she was meant to be a guardian to.

" _And if the boy is real, then Ganondorf must be real too!_ " she thought.

But much to her dismay, he was sleeping! So she started pounding on the kid to wake him up. He woke up groggily and said "Who are you"?

"Your new guardian fairy, sleepyhead! Come on! The great deku tree has summoned you!"

When the kid heard that he had a guardian fairy, he sat up, wide awake, and then looked at Navi. "You're the fairy from my dreams"! He shouted at Navi.

Navi was shocked, to say the least. "I've been having dreams about you too!", Navi said in wonder.

"My name is Link, fairy. What is your name? ", he said, eager to know me.

"My name is Navi, Link", she said, happy to know his name. She had to admit she liked Link. His voice was amazing and his blonde hair and appearance were so cute. She loved the way his hat sat upon his head and she loved his amount of energy. She had a crush on 11-year-old Link. She wanted to be with Link. She knew this was impossible because he was a kokiri and she was a fairy. So she wanted to be the best guardian for him instead.

"So, Link, does your dream have an evil man with glowing eyes so foul anyone would think twice about fighting him? And does he" they said in unison now "create a beam of energy to attack?"

"So we have been having the same dream". Navi concluded. Then Navi remembered why she was here. "Oh that's right, the Great Deku Tree summoned you! Let's go!"

 _(Flashback end)_

So here they were, with Ganon defeated. Life could finally return to normal…well, as close as the hero of time's life could get to normal. All of a sudden, they were in a void that seemed like it had no ground and a beautiful sky.

Zelda was here and she said "thank you, Link…the Hero of Time. I can return you and your fairy to live out the years that were robbed from you, Link.

She played the song of time and Link was suddenly a kid again, back in the temple of time.

* * *

 **Well did you like the chapter if you did please review if anyone reads this. I will accept any suggestions and think about adding them to the story. Sorry if it was short but you know I'm only 11 so please cut me some slack I'm not too good of a writer yet but I will write 2 chapters. If I get a review I will continue the story. I didn't write the encounter with the Great Deku Tree because you know how the game's story plays out hopefully.**


	2. A transformation

Chapter Text

 **You know the drill I don't own Nintendo or the legend of Zelda series but please enjoy and maybe review or don't. And I am incredibly sorry for not updating just starting school so I can't really work on this as much anymore and just pure laziness is the reason it's so late.**

* * *

Link stepped down from the pedestal and looked at Navi.

"So Navi where we will we go now, we can't live in the forest now that I know I'll age and I don't have a Hylian home". Link said while looking very confused.

"Well I don't...know". Navi said hesitantly while she looked away from Link.

"Navi what's wrong". Link said with a worried expression.

"It's nothing". Navi said

Navi was close to tears now. She didn't want to do what she was about to do. She knew why she had to do it though.

"Link…..I'm sorry".

(Flashback)

"Navi before you leave there is something I must tell thou. The Great Deku Tree said. Even though thou shall be the child of destiny's companion you will have to leave him once his journey is over".

Navi didn't care to much as she was just excited to finally be the guardian fairy she was meant to be but still she asked a polite "why"?

"Thou leaving the child of destiny shall be part of his destiny".

"He is to go to another land once thou have left him".

Navi nodded "ok"! She was still super excited. Though somehow she thought this was going to a problem later on. She was right.

(Flashback end)

She finished telling the story while sobbing but she left out the part about him going to another land outside of Hyrule.

"But I don't want to leave"! Navi sobbed. "I want to stay with you but I can't disobey an order from the Great Deku Tree and I can't disobey destiny either"! Navi yelled.

She was on the ground sobbing uncontrollably now.

"I don't want leave I don't want to leave I don't….."

Now Link looked at Navi. He had the same fierce determination he had while fighting.

Wow he looks to mature for an 11 year old. But then again having to spend 3 months in that hellscape could make anyone mature. She thought.

"Navi, you don't have to leave". He said surprisingly calmly.

"But what about the Great Deku Tree and destiny". Navi said unsure of where Link was going with this.

"Screw destiny". Link said. "If there is one thing I learned throughout my adventures is that destiny doesn't control you. Destiny is a guide that you can obey or disobey". Link said with confidence.

"But the Great Deku Tree". Navi said.

"The Great Deku Tree is dead Navi, you're free, free to do whatever you want. Link said.

When Navi realized what he was saying her eyes widened.

"You mean I can stay with you"? Navi asked.

"Yes Navi you can stay". He said.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU"! Navi yelled.

"Well come on then we don't want to waste the day"! He said in excitement ready to explore.

"Ok"! She said but he her reply fell on deaf ears as he was already running.

"Hey wait up"! She yelled while flapping her wings as fast as she could.

Suddenly she was wracked with pain. So much in fact she had to double over.

Link didn't notice because she was so small. He did notice however when she let out a groan and fell to the floor unable to work her wings.

He let out a gasp "Navi what's wrong! Are you okay"! He said obviously worried for Navi.

But Navi was not okay, in fact she didn't even know what was happening.

"NO I'M NOT…AHHH…. OKAY"!

Next thing she knew link was getting, smaller?

"Navi! You're growing!"

She was and she was terrified. Am I going to turn into one of those ugly orc fairies I've always heard about as a child!

"AHHH"! Navi yelled. Her voice was, deeper?

Link held her hand and said "Navi it's going to be okay".

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY"!

This went on for a couple of minutes while she wailed in agony.

Suddenly the pain stopped as quickly as it had come.

"What…happened". Her voice was weird and she was no longer looking up at Link, she was looking at him from the same height.

She bolted upright and said "Link what happened to me"! She was not ugly, she was human size and looked like she always did, but without the glow and Link could now actually see how she looked.

She still had her wings though. Then They both became painfully aware that now he was crushing her and she was naked.

Link jumped of her and yelled "sorry"! He was blushing.

Navi suddenly got an idea and a mischievous smile crept onto her face.

"Navi what's that look for"? He said uncertainly.

She got close to Link and whispered, "You're blushing! So are you" she got even closer "uncomfortable".

Link was now red as a tomato. " Uhhhhh well a little bit". He looked ready to run outta here.

Then Navi just laughed. "HAHAHHAHAHAHHA who knew teasing you was so much fun! Man you're like a little brother"!

Link didn't know why but he felt, sad? He didn't know why but after seeing Navi completely for the first time (no I'm not talking about naked I'm talking about as a human) he had developed…feelings he'd never felt before. He was scared about these feelings and thought he could never tell Navi cause she would just laugh and tell him he's just silly. The kokiri he couldn't tell either because they too would call his feelings silly. But he felt they were more than silly. When she said she thought of him a like a brother he felt sad. He wanted to be more than a brother somehow. He didn't know it but

Then Link remembered a certain shop he saw in castle town. He gasped "Navi I know where to buy you some clothes"!

"You do"! She said happily.

"Yes but since in castle town it's a crime to walk around naked you have to stay here".

"Awwwww". Navi whined

"Well I'll be back soon" And with that he was gone.

"Well what do I do now" Navi asked herself.

She oddly felt exposed to the air. I never felt this on my travels so why now?

She also felt another feeling, boredom.

"Ugh". She sighed

She tried everything to pass the time, picking at her fingernails, twiddling her thumbs, and even slapping her feet together. She became so bored that she eventually drifted off into sleep.

"Naviiiiiiiii". Link said in a singsong voice.

She woke up groggily, something that would have killed her just mere days ago.

"Ugh why are you waking me up i just want to relaaaaaaaaaaax". She sighed.

"The clothes!? Remember"! He said exasperated.

Then everything came back to her and she bolted upright.

"Yeah give them to me"!

"Who's the sleepyhead now"! He teased

"Oh shut up"!

He just laughed.

"Look who's teasing the sister now"! He shouted still laughing.

"Jeez Link I'm hurt". She said in sarcastic voice.

"Well come on we can't waist the last 10 hours of sunlight"!

"Wait". She said which stopped him.

"What now"! He said annoyed.

"Oh nothing, but would you like to fly cause I don't know how to walk yet". She said hopeful.

His eyes lit up. " Yes! But we should be cautious, let's see how well you can support my weight.

"Okay". She tried to lift him up and he lifted with ease.

"Wow this is easy"! She shouted in relief.

"Let's visit Kokiri village first and tell saria and the others.

"Okay let's go"! He shouted.

"Wait".

"WHAT IS IT NOW"! He yelled exasperated.

"Nothing, just teasing you".

He started fuming as she carried him out of the temple of time.

* * *

 **What did you think. Please report any errors or times where I didn't capitalize if you see any. I love writing this so feedback would be great.**


	3. I'm sorry

I'm sorry. I started this fanfiction because I was tired of seeing people quit making chapters. Now here I am doing the same. I feel like I have no talent in writing and I am sorry for wasting your time. If someone wants to continue my work, fine by me. I'm a 12 year old who's not going to care about copyright. I really loved writing it at first but then my school life took over and I got too lazy to do anything about this. And I couldn't leave anybody wondering if there was going to be more because the answer is no, there's not. Again, I'm really sorry but if anyone wants to take the story and make it their own then fine by me. In fact, go check out /users/KylaoftheDesert/pseuds/KylaoftheDesert and s/228759/1/Legend-of-Zelda-Ocarina-of-Time they both make WAY better stories than I do.


End file.
